The New Guy
by trickhayden
Summary: **Complete**A new kid comes to AEHS, but what they don't know is why he's here...
1. The New Guy

Title: The New Guy  
Summary: A new kid comes to AEHS, but what the gang doesn't know, he's here on a mission.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Meg Cabot besides Jason, Justin, and the storyline.  
Note: This is my first PD fic so please behr with me as I play with this idea. Part of it's in third person. But I'm going to have some diary entries in here. If it gets confusing tell me and I'll try to sort it out... I only have like one chapter written right now but there is more on it's way.  
Feedback: Please Please Please review! Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
The New Guy  
  
Prologue  
  
He let out a sigh as he entered the hallways of Albert Einstein High School. He had not wanted his life to be like this. But being who he is he had no choice. He might as well meet her. She was not a classic beauty, but she had some unique qualities. She cared about the environment and people. He went to the office, got his schedule and headed to first period Algebra. Mr. Gianni turned around from the board to see his new student walk in.  
  
"Oh welcome. Everyone this is our new student..."  
  
"Jason"  
  
"Jason please have a seat."  
Jason headed to the front of the class and plopped down in his seat. Mia turned around to greet the new student.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mia."  
  
"Jason"  
Mia smiled and turned around. If she only know what she was getting into.  
Chapter 1: Lunch  
  
"Hey guys, this is Jason."  
Mia said as she sat across from Lilly with Jason sitting next to her and Kenny on her other side.  
  
"Jason this is Lilly, Boris, Shameeka, Tina, and Kenny."  
Everyone said their respective 'hello's except for Kenny who just scowled. Kenny was not happy about this new guy who was becoming really friendly with Mia. Michael had not seen the new guy but Lana did. her and her entourage came over to their table.  
  
"Jason, HI I'm Lana. Why don't you come sit with us?"  
  
"If you're no going t o invite all of us I suggest you take your *splages and head back to your table."  
Lana was shocked. No one refused her before. So she whipped her hair as she turned around and took her girls back to their table.  
  
"Wow. Not many people stand up to Lana."  
  
"Well I'm not many people." Jason said as he smiled at Mia's last comment. He certainly was not many people. Standing at 5'6" with medium length brown hair with blonde lights that gets in his ocean blue eyes. He was tan and strong. Almost as good looking as Michael in Mia's opinion.  
  
"So Jason, Where are you from?" Lilly posed.   
  
"I'm from Monaco. My dad's been transferred here til the end of the year."  
  
"End of the school year or end of the year?"  
  
"Til the end of December."  
There was a pause among the group until Jason spoke again.  
  
"Do you guys have a wrestling team?"  
  
"Yeah but there's only like five guys on it. Justin Frank is the captain."  
  
"Ok cool."   
-----------------------------------------  
DON'T FORGET TO GET PRINCESS IN WAITING AND PRINCESS LESSONS!!! Both go on sale March 25!!!  
  
*I made up a word. A slang for his country... Couldn't think of anything else at the time.  
  
OK I know it's kinda boring but it'll get good later. And Jason is really hott. Picture him as a Penn Badgely look-a-like with blond streaks. And nice muscles. *hehe* 


	2. G&T and Secret Plans

Title: The New Guy  
Summary: A new kid comes to AEHS, but what the gang doesn't know, he's here on a mission.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Meg Cabot besides Jason, Justin, and the storyline.  
Note: This is my first PD fic so please behr with me as I play with this idea. Part of it's in third person. But I'm going to have some diary entries in here. If it gets confusing tell me and I'll try to sort it out... Takes place at the end of the second book. Mia and Kenny are going out, but Mia is still in love with Michael. But trouble is on the rise...   
Feedback: Please Please Please review! Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 2: In G&T   
  
An entry from Mia's diary:  
  
Finally a class without Jason! Not that I'm complaining about Jason. He's the new Josh Ritcher.   
  
Oh yes. Brown hair with blonde streaks, nice pecs (You can tell from how his shirt fits. Plus he sorta lifted his shirt up a little over his abs. Needless to say all the girls in English stopped to admire. They're nice, but I'm still partial to Michael's). And he's tall. Blue eyes that would be described as WOW.   
  
But the good thing is Kenny might get jealous of Jason and break up with me. That would so save me the hassle. Or worse... he could want to move on to frenching to "stake his claim" Oh YUCK! Either way Jason's coming with us(the group) sometime to Big Wong*. I hope he sits between me and Kenny. Maybe the more Jason hangs with me the sooner the whole Kenny thing will be done with. Then I won't have to hurt Kenny. I mean he really is a nice guy, it's just... I don't like him like that. Maybe Kenny would get the picture the more Jason hangs around.   
  
But what if Michael gets the wrong picture? About Jason and I. That would not be good at all!   
  
I think Jason is going to be on the wrestling team I hope. that's good b/c everyone but Justin sucks.   
  
Oh well Michael finally has some time to tutor me. Maybe we'll touch knees again. He does have that nice clean soap smell...  
Chapter 3: Secret Plans  
  
Jason was back at the high-rise apartment he was staying at until Christmas. He was on the phone with someone important...  
  
Jason:"Yes. I had the pleasure of meeting her today."  
  
Voice:"Well, What did you think?'  
  
Jason:"I think she has the potential to be a great ruler. With out two countries united, we could easily boost tourism to both."**  
  
Voice:"I knew you would be a good choice."  
Jason:"Thank you your majesty."  
  
Clarisse:"No thank you for agreeing to take on Amelia."  
  
And the Dowager Princess hung up just as Mia came in for her princess lessons.  
  
"Ah Amelia. More etiquette lessons. Join me in the dining room. Your father will be joining us shortly to see how you are coming along."  
-----------------------------------------  
DON'T FORGET TO GET PRINCESS IN WAITING AND PRINCESS LESSONS!!! Both go on sale March 25!!!  
  
And Meg Cabot's Haunted is out on sale already.  
  
*Is that the restaurant name?  
**I had to come up with a reason she would tell him that they should unite. But really Clarisse really thinks Mia is incapable of finding someone herself. Just to clarify things.  
  
Thanks: evil_jasna, The Ultimate Reviewer, writergurlo2, and courtney (thanks so much for the good reviews!) and princessvampire and Jackie(I hope my new and improved Note specifies enough where the story takes place.) thanks everyone for reviewing! I hope you like the next chapters coming up! You guys have made me feel special! It just makes me want to write more! 


	3. At Lilly's & Single Awareness Day

Title: The New Guy  
Summary: A new kid comes to AEHS, but what the gang doesn't know, he's here on a mission.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Meg Cabot besides Jason, Justin, and the storyline.  
Note: OK I hope this more clarifies the whole what time does this take place. The first 3 chapters take place on the Monday before the 3rd book starts. This Chapter takes place on the day before the 3rd book takes place (so Friday). Then it will go along with the dates of the third book. The events won't happen the same seeing that I have Jason and Mia and Kenny have already broken up. I'm still debating whether or not I want Mia to do the whole note thing. Just so everyone knows the third book dates are Dec 6th to Dec 20th when she leaves for Genovia. Mia is going to go to Genovia but you won't hear anything about her trip til my possible sequel (yes I am planning on writing a sequel. But only if you guys like this story. No pressure...lol)  
Feedback: Please Please Please review! Thanks!  
Extra A/N: I'm now writing most of this in diary format. I hope it's not too confusing... Some Chapters will still be in third-person though.  
-----------------------------------------  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 4:  
Mia's POV: At Lilly's  
  
After grandmere's I went to Lilly's for the weekend. Lilly and I were going to film a Valentine's Day Special. Lilly doesn't believe in Conforming and celebrating Valentine's Day and what it stands for on the same day as everyone else. She even has her own speech about it. But it seemed plans had changed. Did anyone tell me? Of course not! Anyway Jason was over. It seems he suggested we talk about wrestling and it would support AEHS. I asked Lilly since when did she like organized sports. She just said,  
"I'm expanding my horizons. Opening up to other's opinions and giving them an opportunity to voice those opinions."  
Lilly. Sharing. See I can't even put them in the same sentence. I think it has something to do with how charming and cute Jason is.  
  
So we did this interview of Jason and then we went to his first meet. He was fighting this guy from Trinity. It was actually quite interesting. Afterwards we went back to Lilly's and ordered a pizza. (oh yeah Jason won too). So Michael came out and joined us for pizza. Jason had to leave because he had practice in the morning.  
  
So after Jason left Michael, Lilly, and I started watching the Count of Monte Cristo. The movie is good, but the beginning is boring so we turned it off and I put in the DareDevil Soundtrack. The song Bring me to life is so good! So Lilly and I were jumping around signing it. Michael eventually joined in when the guy sings with the girl. We were all having a good time. Then after that we sat down with some popcorn and started talking.  
  
Eventually Kenny and the dance came up. I told her I was thinking of breaking up with him.  
  
Lilly: Why Kenny's a nice guy.  
  
Me: Yeah Kenny is a nice guy but he's not what I want. He's a good friend but that's all I think of him as.   
  
I obviously couldn't tell her who I wouldn't mind not thinking of a friend as... But I think Michael was smiling. Why? I have to see if Lilly knows. But I still think he likes Judith.  
  
Lilly: Then what are you going to do about it?  
  
Me: I'll break up with him. Tomorrow at lunch.  
  
Whoa is that even me? Am I actually going to confront someone? I guess we'll see. But now that Lilly knows I'll have to do it. Wow self-actualization is a hard thing to gain.  
Lilly's Speech  
  
I've pasted it in here because I thought it was too good to waste:  
  
Valentine's Day is just a holiday for the chocolate companies to sell chocolate. Who are in a conspiracy with Bally, Worlds Gym, Slimfast, Subway (etc.) They sell chocolate then you are told you are fat therefore go on a diet. And you get depressed. no tot mention those who are already depressed because Valentines Day is for couples when they aren't in a relationship and go buy chocolate then they get even more depressed because then they think they are fat. Our society sucks! I hate it! why can't a size 7 be loved for how they are? Why do you have to be a size 0-3 to be accepted? To be looked at? Oh now let me get to the conformist part. Not only are you in on the biggest conspiracy but you are also celebrating your love ON THE SAME DAY AS EVERYONE ELSE! What makes your relationship more special then the person sitting next to you? Why celebrate what's special to you with everyone else? And besides wouldn't you rather have a daisy any day of the week then a dozen roses on Valentine's Day when the guy feels obligated to give you something? So I opposed this depressing conspiracy holiday with wearing black and not celebrating my love for my companion on the same day as everyone else. Think about my opinion and come up with your own. Don't be afraid to think for yourself once instead of following the crowd... DON'T BE SILENCED!  
-----------------------------------------  
DON'T FORGET TO GET PRINCESS IN WAITING AND PRINCESS LESSONS!!! Both go on sale March 25!!!  
  
And Meg Cabot's Haunted is out on sale already.  
  
The Valentine's day speech is mine. I wrote it myself. It's actually called Single Awareness Day. lol. I hoped you liked it and it influenced you in some way. I would really like your opinion on it. thanks!  
  
Thanks: Kat, princessvampire, The Ultimate Reviewer, and xing. Thanks everyone for reviewing! I hope you like the next chapters coming up! You guys have made me feel special! It just makes me want to write more!  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Breakup then Darkness

Title: The New Guy  
Summary: A new kid comes to AEHS, but what the gang doesn't know, he's here on a mission.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Meg Cabot besides Jason, Justin, and the storyline.  
Note: I'm now writing most of this in diary format. I hope it's not too confusing... Some Chapters will still be in third-person though. Just so everyone knows the third book dates are Dec 6th to Dec 20th when she leaves for Genovia. Mia is going to go to Genovia but you won't hear anything about her trip til my possible sequel (yes I am planning on writing a sequel. But only if you guys like this story. No pressure...lol)  
Feedback: Please Please Please review! Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 5:  
Mia's POV: Limo to Moscovitz's  
  
So I did it. I finally broke up with Kenny. Here's how everything went.  
  
Lilly, Michael and I pulled up to Big Wong. We of course had Lars in tow. Kenny and Boris had already gotten a table. Lars sat at a table by himself looking for someone who would want to kidnap me. (Who ever would do that? Haven't they seen Lars before?)  
  
Anyway I sat between Kenny and Michael. Hmm... this seems a little familiar. Lilly kept giving me looks when she knew Kenny wasn't looking. I mouthed back "later."  
  
We all left and I paid for myself. I insisted on it. So we were walking (the theater isn't that far away. Plus walking gives the perfect time to talk.) and Michael, Lilly, and Boris said they'd meet us at the theater.  
  
"Kenny, we need to talk."  
I looked at Lars and he got the hint. He leaned against a nearby wall.  
  
"OK"  
  
"Kenny, you are such a great friend. But that's all I think of you as."  
Suddenly realization dawned on Kenny's face. He softly said   
  
"Oh" and he paused for a second, "You like someone else..."  
  
"I'm sorry Kenny. Can we still be friends?"  
  
"Um sure. I've got to go. I'll see you Monday."  
  
Kenny looked so upset. I felt so bad. But at least I was free for Michael. Like that would ever happen. Lars joined me again in walking to the theater.  
  
"You did the right thing Princess."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
I really did. I need Kenny's help in Bio. I might have to do extra studying. Oh well.  
  
We got to the movie theater and they had already gotten our tickets. Michael and Lars exchange looks again and Lars nodded. Arg! I hate it when they do that. They speak their own language that I can't understand.  
  
We went inside and sat down. We were seeing Darkness Falls. It was so scary! But I sat by Michael. (with my trusty body guard on my other side of course.)  
  
Anyway I was scared! I kept jumping and closing my eyes. It was all worth it though. Michael could tell I was scared. He put his arm around my shoulders and gave me like a half hug when I was scared. It was so great. But I guess he was just comforting me. I am after all his little sister's best friends. I guess he feels like it's his job to protect me too.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
DON'T FORGET TO GET PRINCESS IN WAITING AND PRINCESS LESSONS!!! Both go on sale March 25!!!  
  
And Meg Cabot's Haunted is out on sale already.  
  
Thanks: Thanks everyone who has reviewed and read my story! I hope you like the next chapters coming up! Please Review! 


	5. A New Song

Title: The New Guy  
Summary: A new kid comes to AEHS, but what the gang doesn't know, he's here on a mission.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Meg Cabot besides Jason, Justin, and the storyline.  
Note: I'm now writing most of this in diary format. I hope it's not too confusing... Some Chapters will still be in third-person though. Don't forget the future of my sequel lays in the hands of the reviewers...  
Feedback: Please Please Please review! Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 6:  
Mia's POV: Lilly's Room  
  
We got back to the house and we ordered some Italian tonight. It was great. We put our food on plates. Actual plates! So we sat at the table instead of the floor in someone's room. We had all the lights on. We were a little shaken from the movie. So after dinner it was Lilly's turn to clean up the kitchen. Michael said he wanted to show me something. I thought he'd found something to help me with Algebra.  
  
When we entered his room we sat down on his bed. He took out his guitar and started playing a new song. When he was finished he asked me if I could understand what the song was about. I'm dense, but not THAT dense.  
  
"It's about a guy who doesn't know how to tell this girl he likes her."  
Michael Smiled. I guess I got it right.  
  
"It's a really beautiful song."  
  
"Thanks."  
There was a comfortable silence. I love being in Michael's room. It's so nice in there. It smells like Michael. Well DUH! since it is Michael's room.  
  
"Mia, the thing about the song is that the girl is"  
  
Michael was interrupted as Lilly burst into his room But I bet he was going to say the girl is Judith or someone and he wanted my advice or something. I was hoping it was me but I'm glad I didn't have the chance to find out it was someone else.  
  
"Mia, you have to help me edit the film. I really need your help."  
  
Michael looked really mad at Lilly.  
  
"Knock much?"  
I could feel the tension so I said,  
  
"Michael, I'll help you think of a way to get the girl later I promise, but I gotta help Lilly right now."  
  
And I left. I really would help Michael get his girl. He's my friend and I want him to be happy. I just wish he could be happy with me.  
  
So Lilly and I edited the tape for next week and it looked really good. The wrestling match was fun. Lilly and I might go next week. Make it a little segment in her show about the Wrestling team. Next week we could make signs.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
DON'T FORGET TO GET PRINCESS IN WAITING AND PRINCESS LESSONS!!! Both go on sale March 25!!!  
  
And Meg Cabot's Haunted is out on sale already.  
  
Thanks: Thanks everyone who has reviewed and read my story! I hope you like the next chapters coming up! Please Review! 


	6. On the Couch

Title: The New Guy  
Summary: A new kid comes to AEHS, but what the gang doesn't know, he's here on a mission.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Meg Cabot besides Jason, Justin, and the storyline.  
Note: I'm now writing most of this in diary format. I hope it's not too confusing... Some Chapters will still be in third-person though. Don't forget the future of my sequel lays in the hands of the reviewers...  
Feedback: Please Please Please review! Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 7:  
Mia's POV: On the Moscovitz's Couch  
  
After we edited the film Lilly and I were watching Big Daddy. Adam Sandler is so funny! Lilly asked me what I was doing in Michael's room. I told her he was asking me how he should tell this girl that he likes her. I then told him I would help him with Judith after we finished editing. Lilly snorted then told me he doesn't like Judith. Yeah right. Then who does he like?  
  
Half way through, Michael came in to watch the movie with us. It looked like he had just taken a shower. His hair was wet and he was only wearing his pajama pants. I was so happy! Have I mentioned Michael looks great without a shirt? He looks good in everything!  
  
"So where are we in the movie?" He asked as he sat next to me on the bed. Lilly rolled her eyes and answered him.  
  
Eventually we all got sleepy. We said our goodnight's and headed off to bed. Lilly fell right asleep. I was almost asleep when I heard a noise and I sat up remembering the movie we saw earlier in the day. I knew now I couldn't go to sleep.  
  
So here I am watching tv in the living room trying to get my mind off of the movie. It's not working at all.  
  
I see a movement in the corner of my eye. It's Michael. With his shirt back on. That sucks!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
DON'T FORGET TO GET PRINCESS IN WAITING AND PRINCESS LESSONS!!! Both go on sale March 25!!!  
  
And Meg Cabot's Haunted is out on sale already.  
  
Additional Note: Sorry these Chapters have been so short. But I promise I'll make it up to you next chapter. I think you'll like it.  
  
Thanks: Thanks everyone who has reviewed and read my story! I hope you like the next chapters coming up! Please Review! 


	7. Michael's Confession

Title: The New Guy  
Summary: A new kid comes to AEHS, but what the gang doesn't know, he's here on a mission.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Meg Cabot besides Jason, Justin, and the storyline.  
Note: This chapter's in third-person. I hope it's not too confusing. Don't forget the future of my sequel lays in the hands of the reviewers...  
Feedback: Please Please Please review! Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 8:  
Michael's Confession  
  
Mia scooted over on the couch so Michael could join her.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"Nope. That movie really freaked me out. More than The Ring did."  
  
"Yeah it was pretty freaky. But did you have a good time today otherwise?"  
  
"For the most part. Except the part where I had to break up with Kenny."  
  
"How did he take it?"  
  
"Better than I thought but I know it hurt him."  
  
"He'll get over it soon enough."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Have you tried anything to get back to sleep?"  
  
"I counted sheep, drank warm milk, and laid her watching the most boring shows known to man. This info commercial has been on for the past hour and they are way over charging for it."  
  
Michael Laughed.  
  
"It's not funny. I'm really tired."  
  
"How about we watch the Count of Monte Cristo again?"  
  
"OK I'll try anything."  
  
Michael put in the dvd and played the movie. About 15 minutes into the movie Michael put his arm around Mia. She put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Michael."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They were quiet for a couple of minutes. Mia has closed her eyes.  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"hmm"  
  
"The girl in the song is..."  
  
Michael looked down to see that Mia had fallen asleep in his arms. Michael picked up a pillow that was thrown to the floor and put it under her head as he carefully slipped her head off his shoulder and layed her down. He got a blanket from the hall closet and covered her with it. He kissed her forehead and whispered "You." before going back to his own room.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
DON'T FORGET TO GET PRINCESS IN WAITING AND PRINCESS LESSONS!!! Both go on sale March 25!!!  
  
And Meg Cabot's Haunted is out on sale already.  
  
I hoped you liked this chapter. I didn't want to put a lot of fluff in it. (That's what Waking up is hard to do was for.) But I couldn't resist putting a sweet moment in. Does it make up for short chapters? *smiles widely*  
  
Thanks: Thanks everyone who has reviewed and read my story! I hope you like the next chapters coming up! Please Review! 


	8. Hanging with Jason

A/N: Please read my other story "Waking up is hard to do" If you've read it before you will notice that I have changed a lot of it around. Also has anyone noticed that Michael asked Mia if she was going to the carnival the day before she started send her the notes? So that possibly means that he was going to tell her he loved her BEFORE he knew that she felt the same way/sent him the notes.  
Feedback: Please Please Please review! The future of my sequel lays in the hands of the reviewers...  
-----------------------------------------  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 9:  
The Loft: Sunday 12/7  
  
Jason came over to the loft today. He said that he needed help catching up in English and Bio. I said that I could help him with Bio as much as I can but I couldn't tell him everything since I'd refuse to cute cut frogs. (That reminds me. I need a new "No cut" partner. Maybe I could talk Jason into it.)  
  
So I helped him with English. when we were done we went out to eat. There was this new little pizza place. Jason unfortunately is a carnivore. (Why can't people change the way they eat? Don't they know veggies are better for you?)  
  
I was surprised. Jason is actually pretty cool . Not that I didn't think so before I just didn't know him. I asked him about Monaco and how it was run. He said that it wasn't much different then Genovia. They also had a royal family. I wonder why I hadn't met them yet. Monaco and Genovia are really close. At least I'll know someone when I go over to Europe. Maybe Grandmere will change the itinerary and add some fun time. Then maybe Jason and I could hang out. That would make my trip a little better.  
  
So we were in the middle of a meat vs. veggies debate when Lars said that it was getting late. WE dropped Jason off at his apartment and I said mock seriously  
"We'll finish this debate tomorrow."  
  
He Laughed and said.  
"I look forward to it. See you tomorrow."  
  
When I got home I realized I had some Algebra homework to do. I should've thought about it while I was at Lilly's. Then Michael could've helped. Oh well I guess I'll just have to do it on my own.  
  
4x/2=7x^2  
  
What????  
Chapter 10:  
G&T Monday 12/8  
  
Jason got switched into here today. Good thing because Judith is in here. They're working on the computer club's booth. (them being Judith and Michael.) Why don't I believe that they are working on it? Oh maybe because she likes him. Doesn't she know he helps me in G&T? At least now I have someone to distract me from Michael because Lilly's off doing one of her new protest projects. She's planning a walkout. Boris of course is hanging on to everyone of her words. I can't look at Michael and Judith. She's sitting in my seat! Oh well I'm going to ask Jason if he'll help me with my Algebra. He seems to understand it in class.  
  
Later in Bio  
  
Yay! Jason and Kenny have switched seats. I would feel so bad sitting next to Kenny. So Jason helped me in G&T on my Algebra. I was so bored so Jason and I have passed notes all period. I pasted it here.  
  
Thanks for helping me with my Algebra today.  
  
No problem. did you understand it?  
  
A little. I'm still have ing trouble.  
  
If you want I could come over and help you after school. It's the least I could do after you helped me yesterday.  
  
I can't. I have to go to my Grandmere's.  
  
Oh well call me when you get back and I'll help you. If not I could continue to help in G&T  
  
That would probably work best because I usually get home late.  
  
Ok that's cool. Do you go to your grandmere's everyday?  
  
Almost. She gives me a few days off.  
  
Oh how often is that?  
  
Not very.  
  
Maybe she'll give you some time off soon.  
  
Before I could write back to him the bell rang.  
  
Later still at Grandmere's  
  
So I walked into Grandmere's today and there was a guy wearing leather pants and a black turtle neck sitting having tea with grandmere. They were talking about the Genovian ball and dresses.  
  
"Amelia. This is your cousin Sebastino. He'll be designing your dresses for your trip to Genovia."  
  
Well he's actually not my cousin. But my cousin a couple of times removed. I think he's my grandfather's sister's daughter's son. So if it weren't for me, he would be Kind of Genovia.  
  
I don't think Sebastino would be a very happy ruler. He should be in LA with his fashions. The only thing he would like is to wear a crown all the time. Let's just hope he doesn't try to off me. I better watch out in those dresses.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Meg Cabot's new PD books come out on March 25! Don't forget!  
  
Thanks: silvertongue (Has this story line been used before? Are you sure you know what the story line is? What do you think it is? I haven't revealed too much yet. Hopefully you'll be surprised at the end. I'm glad you think my writing is exciting though!) princessvampire (Don't worry there is a lot more Jason and Michael coming up.) Jackie (Thanks! And Rooney-band.com is a great site. It's really interesting... I found it the day before I got your review. But does Rooney have a cd out?) writergurlo2 (Thanks!) evil_jasna (Thanks and I'll try to write more! It's just so hard when you have two more weeks to span everything out. So please forgive me if they are on the short side. I promise that the story will be good no matter how short the chapters are. They've also been kinda short b/c I split each day up. I'll keep them together now.) I hope you like the next chapters coming up! Please Review! 


	9. Surprising News

A/N: So here I am listening to Something Corporate and eating ravioli, writing these last few chapters of this installment of my story. I am also thinking how perfect Michael really is and how great the fourth book (which I just finished and it has some similarities to my sequels which I've decided to write b/c they are too good to waste) is. Plus you have to read the fourth book. It has a hotties list and tv shows. #3 and 4 on hotties and the thing about Roswell are so true! Ok without further ado... my next chapter  
Feedback: Please Please Please review!  
-----------------------------------------  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 11: Surprising News  
G&T: Tuesday 12/9  
  
Judith's in here AGAIN! Why don't the administrators stop her? She doesn't even have a hall pass! I guess brilliant people like her that can clone fruit flies don't need hall passes. And I"m so happy Jason's here. At least there's someone to talk to. Someone who is willing to help me in Algebra. But we're not working on my Algebra right now, even though we probably should. We're talking about Signs. That movie is so good! And what if aliens did come and try to take over the world. How would we fight them? I mean a race that is so much more intelligent then we are can so kick our butts. We don't have space travel like they do. If we aren't smart enough to be able to travel like they are, how are we supposed to fight them?  
  
Jason doesn't think they are that smart or they would've stayed off a planet that is mostly water. I have to agree with him on that one. It's a good point. If they knew that waster was going to kill them, why did they come here in the first place?  
  
At the Loft  
  
OK so I should be doing homework. I got my Algebra work done The rest I can do after I get back rom Grandmere's. I only have my English journal and to read a couple of pages for World Civ. So instead of working I'm online. Guess who's on? Michael!  
  
CracKing: Hey Thermopolis  
  
FtLouie: Hey Michael. How's the booth for Computer Club coming?  
  
CracKing: Pretty good.  
  
FtLouie: Looks like you and Judith are working hard on it.   
  
CracKing: Yeah it should be really funny. You should stop by if you're coming to the carnival.  
  
FtLouie: I'll try.  
  
CracKing: Ok good. You'll like it.  
Right then the limo horn honked outside letting me know it's time to go.  
  
FtLouie: Lar's here. Bye.  
  
Later at the Loft  
  
OH MY GOSH!!!! She can't do this to me!!! How am I supposed to get anything done by then? I don't even know what to study!  
  
I get to grandmere's and Sabastino had some dresses ready for me to try on. So as I was trying on this really pretty pale blue dress with a white sash, Grandmere came in and told me we are leaving for Genovia on Saturday. I told her I knew we were leaving next Saturday. She said no this Saturday. I can't leave this Saturday! Exams aren't til next week. And what about the carnival! I told Michael I'd go to this booth. And what about the dance? I mean not that I'd have a date for it but I still have to go!  
  
"Calm down Amelia. Everything has been taken care of. You'll take your exams this week."  
  
"I don't even know what to study. And how am I supposed to get it all crammed in tonight?"  
  
"Don't be silly. You won't be taking them all tomorrow. We don't expect you to know all of it by tonight. You'll have Wednesday to study and then your exams are the next two days."  
  
"But what about the dance?"  
Grand mere rolled her eyes at me like a dance was more important then going to my country.  
  
"There's going to be a ball in Genovia. Which will be much better then any school dance."  
  
But Michael won't be in Genovia, he'll be here dancing with Judith while I'm in Genovia with the parliament. Not that I said any of this aloud. But it's all I was thinking.   
  
So when I got home I forgot all about my home work and got online. Michael was on but he away message was up, which is really weird. But it was a great away message. One of my favorite lines ever...  
  
"Kid, I've flown from one side of the Galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange things before..."  
  
Whatever strangeness could he be going thought? He's just lucky he gets to study for his exams. What am I talking about? Michael doesn't need to study for exams. He's a genius. I only have one day to study! Now here's my exam schedule for this week. Algebra and World Civ. Thursday. French, Bio, and my English paper on Friday. A least I get the worse done on Thursday. Ah! An IM just popped up.  
  
PrinceCharming: Hey Mia  
FtLouie: Jason! Hey! I'm leaving for Genovia on Saturday.  
  
PrinceCharming: What about your exams?  
  
FtLouie: I have to take them Thursday and Friday.  
  
PrinceCharming: Do you even know what to study?  
  
FtLouie: I'm going to find out tomorrow.  
  
PrinceCharming: That sucks.  
  
FtLouie: Tell me about it. Do you think you could come over and help me study tomorrow?  
  
PrinceCharming: Sure. So what exams are you taking first?  
  
FtLouie: Algebra and World Civ.  
  
PrinceCharming: Well at least you'll get Algebra done and over with.  
  
FtLouie: Yeah. But that's the only good thing.  
  
Just then mom called me down to talk to me about going early. Mr. G. said he'd help me study if I needed it. I thanked him and went back up to my room to finish my homework and go off to bed. 


	10. Cramming and Invitatons

A/N: Thank you so much to my loyal readers and reviewers. You guys are the best. I hope you guys like these last few chapters.  
Feedback: Please Please Please review!  
-----------------------------------------  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 12: Cramming  
G&T: Wednesday 12/10  
  
My teachers have been great today. They gave me an outline of all the stuff I needed to study for the exams! It's so great! Jason in the best as well. Michael seems to be missing today so it's not like I could ask him to help me study anyway. So Jason and I are going over my Algebra. Well actually right now we're taking a break. Jason thinks I've got the foil method down. That's good. I think. Well at least I have no princess lessons til Friday afternoon. At least Grandmere is giving me a little break. Even though all of this is here fault! Oh well back to studying.  
  
Later at the Loft  
  
Jason just left. He spent all day here helping me study. I have to do something to thank him. He's done so much for me! Maybe I can get him something in Genovia for everything. But what should I get him? How could I ever repay him?  
  
Chapter 13: Two Down  
Loft Thursday 12/11  
  
Algebra and World Civ. finished! They were both multiple choice! Good thing too, or I would've failed Algebra for sure. One day to study is just not enough.   
  
Jason came over again to day to help me study for Bio. I'm caught up now. I just hope it's enough to pass. I've even finished my English paper. I think it's pretty good.   
  
Chapter 14: Ice cream and Invitations  
Limo to Grandmere's Friday 12/12  
  
ALL DONE!!!! No more exams! Thanks to Jason I think I've done well. I told Jason we'd go out for Ice cream to celebrate when I got back. It was the lest I could do to thank him for helping me.  
  
Later at the loft  
  
It got to Grandmere's and we went over my speech for when I speak to the public on Christmas. There are some words I will have to work on, but other then that I'm ready.  
  
After that Lars and I went to pick up Jason and go to TGIF. Jason and I sat and talked over a banana split. We were so into our discussion about 16th century France that we lost track of time. It was about 8 when Lars told us it was time we go back so I can pack for tomorrow. When I got back home I went online before I started to pack. Michael was one and imed me.   
  
CracKing: Mia, I heard you were leaving for Genovia?  
Did Michael just use my name???  
  
FtLouie: Yeah. Grandmere moved the trip up. There is some emergency or something in Genovia.  
  
CracKing: When are you leaving?  
  
FtLouie: Tomorrow night.  
  
CracKing: Do you think you could come over tomorrow before you leave?  
Why does Michael want me to come over tomorrow? Could he want to confess his undying love to me? YEAH RIGHT!  
  
FtLouie: Sure, but what for?  
  
CracKing: Since you can make it to the carnival, I thought you might like to see the came for the carnival that I've been working on.  
  
FtLouie: Sure I'd love to.  
Is that all? Ok so maybe I was hoping he would confess his love to me but of course not.  
  
CracKing: Ok good!  
  
FtLouie: Well I've got to pack. Cya tomorrow. 


	11. Gasp

A/N: This is the last chapter for the first installment of "The New Guy" trilogy. I hope you like it! It's got a good ending I think. But don't worry, a new story is coming really soon.  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me but to the genius Meg Cabot. The song I shall believe doesn't belong to me either but to Sheryl Crow.  
Feedback: Please Please Please review!  
-----------------------------------------  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 15: Author's POV  
Wednesday 12/13  
  
Mia arrived at the Moscovitz's apartment and Michael opened the door.  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Ok" Mia said as she walked inside the apartment. She stepped into the living room. There were Christmas lights and fake snow everywhere. Michael walked over to the cd played and "I shall believe" started playing. Michael walked over to Mica and took both of her hand and lead her to the middle of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't helped you with your Algebra lately. I really wanted the program to be great. For you. I had a special one made just for you but you're not going to be here for the carnival or the dance. So I shall tell you now."  
  
Michael and Mia both took a deep calming breath. Michael for courage and Mia just in case something bad was coming.  
  
"Mia would you like to dance?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Michael and Mia looked into each other's eyes as though they understood everything that the other was thinking and feeling. As though they could see into each other's soul.  
  
"Mia. I've loved you for a long time. The songs I've written are for you. They are about you. Not Judith or some other girl. I've just never had the courage to tell you, but now I feel is the right time."  
  
Mia was looking at Michael expectantly with a smile on her face. Was her dream finally coming true? Michael paused their dancing.  
  
"Mia, will you be my g"  
  
And at that time the buzzer rang. It was Lars. Mia had to go to the airport now. Michael and Mia were disappointed at how things turned out. Michael kissed Mia on the cheek and said with all the smile he could muster at having lost his moment.  
  
"Have a good trip. Maybe we can finish this dance when you get back."  
  
Mia nodded and left the apartment. Michael and Mia would have to finish this major discussion for when Mia gets back from meeting her future subjects.  
  
Mia arrived at the gate for the Genovia Royal Airplane after going to check her luggage and passing several security gates.  
  
"Ok grandmere I'm here. When do we board?" Mia asked still upset that she won't know what Michael was going to say til she got back.  
  
"Soon Amelia. Oh did you remember to bring an escort for the ball?"  
  
"An escort? You never told me I needed one. It's kind of too late now."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. It's a good thing then that I've already got one for you. Your betrothed."  
  
"MY WHAT???"  
  
At this time some one walked up and stood a few feet behind Mia and called her name,  
"Mia"  
  
Mia turned around with a gasp and said her betrothed's name.  
  
"Jason." 


End file.
